


The Bond

by alliegerous



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliegerous/pseuds/alliegerous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble about Sinbad and Ja'far finally acknowledging each other in a romantic sense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bond

After all these years nothing has appeared to change. The king of Sindria and his advisor seem just as they have been since the younger first agreed to follow Sinbad. It is true on the surface not much has changed, however after spending ample time with someone you trust anyone is able to pick up on even very slight changes be it in character, habit, lifestyle, even clothing. This was indeed the case for Ja'far, and Sinbad. There was a sort of unspoken bond between the two. They cared for and trusted each other deeply, and they both knew they just refused to vocalize it. It was better that way. Of course Sinbad knew Ja'far was unnerved by his more scandalous past times, but that was part of the deal too. Ja'far was not free of blame either on more than one occasion work has come up when Sinbad set aside time to indulge himself; still they kept their bond. Little attacks back and forth like these had gone on for years, and the ability to notice even such small deliberate actions of one another proved their closeness. 

Which is exactly why Ja'far noticed the changes, in Sinbad that is. They were happening a bit at a time over time. The king he first joined with was slowly getting lost to the need to progress in the world. Sinbad was not a villian far from it. He was just adapting; he was just different much like when a person goes to war and back. They are the same person they were when they left just often effected by experiences. 

Suddenly Ja'far found his king spending far less time with women and far more time in his study. He would be staring at documents for hours on end only stopping when he noticed his advisor's presence. On one particular day Ja'far had searched everywhere for the king to no avail. He finally checked the study and found Sinbad not reading, but drinking. It appeared he had been drinking for quite some time as he motioned his advisor over. Once closer he laughed, and took another sip of his wine before saying, "I could have all the women in the world. I nearly have, and yet you are the only one I want." He downed the rest of his glass only to be met with a set of strings wrapped around both his arms and his neck binding him to his chair. His glass fell to the floor, and rolled somewhere unbeknownst as the smaller stepped behind the chair. "Sin, we both know it is not me you want. You want your carefully groomed advisor. If you wanted me you would have said something long ago." A slight chuckle got caught in the king's throat as the ropes tighten. He tugged on the one on his throat to loosen it a bit, "Suppose I want both." The bindings loosened. "Do you truly believe you can handle both?" He quickly pulled Ja'far around to his side, and pressed his lips to just the very corner of the other's, "I know I can after all I am not the man I was when we met, and neither are you." The last part was said much quieter as the ropes disappeared entirely. "For God's sake at least finish what-", He was cut off when he felt lips pressed against his. "I hope you know what you have done Sinbad." Ja'far uttered as he looked around the now empty room. "You've broken the bond." A small smile found it's way onto the advisor's lips. 'I however am not complaining, entirely that is.' He thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fanfic I have ever posted so I am not sure how this will turn out, but I'd like to write some more. So if you liked this please comment. Also I just realized I spelled Sinbad's name wrong in the summary. I fixed it.


End file.
